


Pyrrhic Victory - Poltergeist

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1537]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team runs into a poltergeist and somehow McGee is the only one who survives.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1537]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Kudos: 13
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS-drabble lj collection





	Pyrrhic Victory - Poltergeist

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/16/2003 for the word [Pyrrhic victory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/16/pyrrhic%20victory).
> 
> Pyrrhic victory  
> noun  
> a victory or goal achieved at too great a cost.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #673 Carry on

Tim looked around at the dead bodies that surrounded him. He couldn’t believe that they’d been alive just a few minutes ago. He should have stopped them from investigating the scrabbling sound in the attic. 

He heard the screaming and he’d rushed to their aid, but it had been too late. With their help he’d been able to defeat the poltergeist, but it was a pyrrhic victory. They were all dead. Gibbs, Tony, even Ziva and Abby, all dead.

He didn’t even begin to know how he’d carry on being an NCIS agent after this. How could he go back to work like nothing had happened? Like he hadn’t lost his whole team to a stupid poltergeist? 

To make matters worse, no one would believe him when he explained what happened. Heck, he didn’t believe it himself and he’d been there. He’d be the laughing stock of NCIS and no one would ever want to team up with him again. 

Right now, all he wanted to do was crawl home and forget what just happened. Unfortunately, he didn’t have that luxury. He had to carry on in the form of calling this in and hoping that they didn’t think he was the one who’d killed his entire team.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
